


In our bedroom after the war (all the living are dead and the dead are all living)

by smaragdbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: When Coulson died Fury couldn't let him go. Heaven, hell and everything in between be damned, Fury was going to bring him back.And that is exactly what he tells Coulson when Coulson confronts him about the truth surrounding his resurrection





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=41458637#t41458637) prompt

“You still haven’t told me why”, Phil said. The base was quiet, everyone but them had gone to bed. It had been a long day. It had been a long couple days, feeling more like months.

Without his eye patch and in civilian clothes Nick looked different, normal, vulnerable. There was a stiffness to his movements that betrayed how much he still suffered from his recent injuries. It wasn’t the first time Phil had seen him like this but each time he had hoped it’d be the last.

“You know why”, Nick replied wearily.

“Do I?” Phil asked back, his heart beating faster. It couldn’t be what he thought it was.

Slowly Nick shifted, resting his elbows on the table between them and covered Phil’s hands with his. “You do.”

“I thought we agreed that”, he had to swallow against his dry throat. “That it wasn’t a good idea.”

Nick let out a small laugh. “Yeah and if we ever find time travel I’m going to punch myself in the face for that. Not acting on them didn’t mean I wasn’t compromised by my feelings for you.”

“You should’ve listened to me.”

“I should’ve.”

“What do we do now?”

“What do you want to do?”

Phil leaned over the table and kissed Nick, just like he had done thirty years ago.

This time Nick didn’t push him away.

“I don’t want to waste anymore time.”

It felt strange the way he followed Phil back to his cabin. How Phil kept looking over his shoulder as if to make sure he was still there. There was finally intent in the tension between them. Nick was so used to watching and not touching that this change in their dynamic made him feel of course.

Luckily Phil seemed to know what he was doing enough for both of them. As soon as the door closed behind them, Phil was kissing him, his hands pulling at Nick’s jumper.

It was the realisation that here he was, finally, with Phil undressing him, and it still wouldn’t be enough. They had a single night, maybe a few more in the future, because he had wasted thirty years.

His hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned Phil’s shirt. If Phil noticed he didn’t mention it, just kept kissing him, saying his name in between kisses like a prayer.

“I’m a damn old fool”, Nick said later, his face half hidden in Phil’s chest.

“Yeah”, Phil agreed sleepily. “Love you anyway.”

He had done the impossible for this man. Raised him from the dead because he couldn’t live without him. This couldn’t possibly be love anymore. It was something deeper, more primal, so far removed from love it wasn’t funny anymore. 

“Me, too”, he said because it was the closest word he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
